


My My

by Shushuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ?? i guess, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Based around Saiouma but will get to other ships later on, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Honorifics, It’s spelled Ouma not Oma, I’ll update tags as I go on, Kaede Kaito Maki and Shuichi are a friend group, Kiibo Kokichi Miu and Rantaro are another, Kiibo is not a robot by the way, M/M, Miu invents stuff etc etc, Rated M for Kokichi and Miu’s mouth, Roommates, Saiouma is the main focus sorry :(, Shuichi and Kokichi are best friends, Shuichi’s POV for the first chapter, Slow Burn, Texting, The rest is basically third person, There’s a lot of song lyrics in here, They still have their interests though, also each character has a writing style, also kind of Kaede too, discovery of feelings, no I’m not a homestuck, no ultimate talents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shushuu/pseuds/Shushuu
Summary: Shuichi goes off to college with some friends and get’s an... unexpected roommate.Update Schedule:Every month at least!!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Amami Rantaro & Iruma Miu & K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 43
Kudos: 150





	1. New College, New Roomate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this because I just LIVE for college fics and I’m sure others do too! Uhhh I haven’t actually gone to college so I’m sorry if this isn’t accurate 😖. Anyways, I hope you at least enjoy this a bit! I have the next 4 chapters ready and I realized that this will be a very long story :). I’ll try and update every 2-5 days. Okay okay now get to reading I guess.

**Shuichi’s P.O.V**

_ You have arrived at your destination _

I shakily breathed out as I looked over to my new dorms.  _ Eclipse Dorms.  _ The dorms had rather strange names, but that’s not where my mind is really at. 

_ College _

I really am here, huh? I heard that most of my friends would be here as well, but I still feel uneasy. I  _ really _ should’ve done some research. But my uncle told me to not overthink it, so I shouldn’t. I should just relax a little bit and think about something else.

Since it is cheaper to get a roommate, I went with that. I can only wonder who I will get…

**August 22, 2020**

**11:33 AM**

**Farmers At State Farm**

**Rocket Man:** Hey! Sup guys

**Maneater:** Maybe stop texting us asking that and make your way to the dining hall already.

**Piano Man:** ouchie,,, don’t be so mean mak:(

**Maneater:** I was just saying.

**Simple Man:** Well I just got to the dorms. I’ll be at the Eclipse Dorms, you guys?

**Rocket Man:** Same for me dude! I’m on the third floor and I managed to get a room to myself

**Piano Man:** im going to be at the dawn dorm! i have a room with miu, so this will be,,, interesting lol

**Maneater:** Sunrise Dorm by myself.

**Rocket Man:** What about you bro? Got a roommate?

**Simple Man:** Ah yeah. I don’t know who they are though

**Piano Man:** hope for someone good! you’ll be stuck with them for a while

**Simple Man:** Yeah, I know. It will be nice if I already know them.

**Simple Man:** Speaking of which, I need to go now. I’ll talk to you guys at the dining hall.

**Maneater:** Alright, bye.

**Piano Man:** bye bye!

**Rocket Man:** See ya!

I pocketed my phone and finally walked into the building. It had a very sleek, modern feel to it. I checked in with the receptionist there and headed to my room.  _ 15-C4 _

I headed up the elevator to the fourth floor.  _ I wonder who my roommate is...  _ Maybe it’ll be Idabashi-kun, or maybe Amami-kun. Those are the only other possible roommates I could have that I  _ know _ will be here. Guess I’ll just have to find out…

~

I opened the door to see that Kokichi had ran up to me.  _ He’s… he’s  _ **_on_ ** _ me.  _ He had jumped on me, wrapping his legs around my waist and arms around my neck.  _ What the hell…? _

He slightly tilted his head, “What’s wrong, Shuichi~?” “Y-you’re um…. on me.” He looked a bit confused and then a noticeable smirk grew on his face. “Are you thinking dirty~ thoughts~?” I can’t see myself but I can definitely tell that my face had flushed. “N-no! I just… walked in to get immediately jumped on…” “Ah, right! I did that because I figured I should have an interesting first impression on my roommate. Didn’t know it would be my best friend, haha! Or did I?”

Kokichi Ouma, one of the most questionable people around. Even if I consider him a close, even best, friend, I feel as if there is so much I do not know. He constantly wraps himself in lies, and, although I can figure most of them out by now, some are just unsolvable.  _ To think I would catch feelings for such an elusive person… _

“Kokichi? You’re, uh, still on me.” “Oh right, whoops! Though, maybe I should stay. You tooootally have a hard-on, nishishi~”

_ What- _

“Th-that's a lie, isn’t it?” Kokichi showed a pout. “Aw, Shumai totally figured me out! I guess I’ll get off then, haha!” He  _ finally _ jumped off and then skipped over to the beds. “I call this one! It’s closer to the door soo if an emergency were to happen, I would be safer!” “Wow, always looking out for others, huh?” “It is my specialty~” I grabbed my suitcase from outside the door and started organizing the clothes in the drawers beside my bed.

“So, Shumai. I’m gonna go meet up with the whore and robot. What’re you gonna do?” I gave him a deadpanned look, “You know he’s not a robot, Kokichi.” “Well he sure acts like one! It’s suspicious!” I just sighed, it’s like he doesn’t call us our own names unless it’s to our own face. I wonder if he calls me something else-

“So,” he flopped onto my bed, putting his hands to cup his cheeks, and his lower legs in the air, swaying back and forth, like a girl at a slumber party, “What’re you gonna do, Shu~i~chi~?” “I’m going to meet up with Kaito, Maki, and Kaede.” He gasped, “Wait, they’re here too? Wow! I have more people to torment, haha!” “There’s no way you didn’t know they would be here also. At least, Kaito and Kaede talked about it a lot.” He groaned, “Boo! Fine, I knew. Well, you finally gonna tell Kayayday?”  _ What? What does he mean by  _ **_that_ ** _? _ “Wh-what do you mean?” He started twirling his hair, talking in a monotone voice, “You obviously like her. And now we’re in college, so it might be an opportunity ‘r something. Was just asking~” He thinks I like  _ her _ ? I guess it’s better than him thinking it’s towards him… “Uh… I don’t like Kaede.” “Sure, sure, Shumai. Y’know, I’m your best comrade, and you won’t tell me the truth? Y-you’re so m-mean! WAA-“ “Kokichi, I know you’re not actually crying.” The crocodile tears evaporated instantly, “Okay~ maybe I’m not crying, but I’m still hurt!” I sighed heavily. “Kokichi, I’m telling the truth. She’s just a close friend okay? She’s not the one I like-“

_ Fuck. _

“Oooo!” He pokes at my sides, “So, Shumai  **does** like someone! Tell me! Tell me!” “Th-this isn’t middle school, Kokichi. I-I need to go to the dining hall.” I mumbled out as I got up. “Nishishi~ O-kay! Don’t worry, I will find out who it is, Shuichi! Haha!” I sighed heavily and exited the dorm.  _ I hope he just forgets that ever happened. _ Although, that’s just wishful thinking. Kokichi is  _ not  _ the type of person to let things go.  _ I should just forget about this and head to the dining hall… _

~

“Shuichi,” Kaede started saying as she sipped more of her strawberry-banana smoothie, “who did you get? Was it someone you know?” “Ah, yeah, Kokichi is my roommate.” Kaede stopped sipping her smoothie. Kaito started to pat my back and say sorry, while Maki was telling me some warnings to deliver to him. 

“What do you think he’s going to  _ do _ ?” Kaito shook his head, “It’s Ouma, y’know? We aren’t particularly fond of the guy. Although, I guess you are.” Maki sighed, “I still don’t get how you befriended him in the first place…” Kaede set her drink down and crossed her arms, “Well, you guys probably know it, but they are…. strangely close. I’m sure it’ll be all fine! Ouma-kun doesn’t really mess with Shuichi like he does with everyone else.” Maki gave me a glare, “What  _ does  _ he do to you then?” I put my hands slightly up in some sort of defense, “I-I don’t know? It’s just… not bad I guess. I know it’s easier said than done, but please give him a chance. I don’t mind him as my roommate so don’t worry, alright?” They all looked at me questioningly, but then decided to agree. We all then dispersed, and I went walking with Kaede to her dorms.

~

“So, how does it feel to live with your crush?” I, quite literally, coughed up the water I was drinking as we walked. I, suddenly, stopped in my tracks, “E-excuse me?” Kaede just laughed and then put her hands on her hips, “You’re so obvious, Shu! You might be fooling everyone but not me.” “I… don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t feel that way about Kokichi, he’s j-“ “Just a friend? Sure, keep telling yourself that. I know the truth, Shu. Although, I’m so glad I asked that. I wouldn’t have gotten that reaction from you, haha!” I rolled my eyes but smiled as I tried to look for some napkins in my pockets from the dining hall.

After I cleaned up a bit, we started walking again, making small talk as we went. Then, we finally reached the Dawn Dorms.

“Well, this is where we depart, Shu. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?” I nodded. “Bye bye!” I replied with bye as well. I started walking off when I heard-

“Hey, Shuichi?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t forget to wear protection!”

“I-I-  **Kaede** !”

She laughed loudly as she jogged into the dorms. I groaned.  _ Of course she knows about it… it’s Kaede after all _ . I hurried back to my dorms.

~

When I entered the room, I got a message from Kokichi. I put my stuff down and sat at the foot of my bed.

**August 22, 2020**

**6:55 PM**

**Kokichi Ouma + Shuichi Saihara**

**Bad Cop:** hey Shumai. i'm gonna be with pig face and robotnik for a bit longer, mkay? i’ll be back pretty late sooo, when you hear a door open, it won’t be a robber but someone even worse >:)

**Good Cop:** Alright, got it, I won’t be worried

**Bad Cop:** that’s not what i said! you should be even more shaken up Shushu :(

**Good Cop:** Oh don’t worry, I’m so scared, I’m shaking and crying

**Bad Cop:** great! that means you’re prepared for your death tonight! you really thought i could share a room with anyone? sorry if you did hehe~

**Good Cop:** Aw, that’s too bad.

**Bad Cop:** i knoooow, tough luck, eh?

**Bad Cop:** anyways

**Bad Cop:** imma dip. the whore won’t stop yelling at me for being on my phone since we’re “playing monopoly” and it’s “my turn”

**Bad Cop:** bitch

**Good Cop:** Hey, be nice. I’ll let you go then.

**Good Cop:** Bye Kokichi

**Bad Cop:** bye bye Shushu~

**_Bad Cop is now offline_ **

I set down my phone with a dumb smile on my face.  _ I just talked to him… I shouldn’t act like this. _ I laid down on my right side and closed my eyes, not bothering to change my semi-wet shirt. I guess I’m more exhausted than I thought… 

~

**No one’s P.O.V.**

It was 3:42 AM, and the door had opened. Despite Kokichi trying to be as quiet as possible, Shuichi had awakened and turned around. With half lidded eyes, he mumbled out, “Mmm.. who’re you…?” “Your killer, duh..” he yawned. “Is this… mm ‘Kichi?” “You got me! Even when you’re sleepy, you can still identify your murderer!” Shuichi sat up and rubbed his eyes, then placed his hand behind his neck. “What… **_yawn_** _..._ time is it?” “Nighttime. So, you should go back to bed, sleepyhead.” Shuichi hung his head down a bit and slowly laid back down. “Gl….gladly.” He yawned once more before fully closing his eyes. Kokichi had the smallest hint of a smile. He changed into some proper sleeping clothes and laid down as well.


	2. Embarrassment isn’t fun to the recipient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi gets embarrassed easily, and it doesn’t help when he gets himself in rather suspicious situations. Kokichi also has a new game to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting again! I’m sorry that this story will be going pretty slow, I just need to find a good pace. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! I’m a bit unconfident in my writing skills so I hope that this is... enjoyable to read? I think you get what I mean.

Shuichi had awakened due to feeling a… presence around him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kokichi, bending down, standing there with his head tilted. “Kokichi…?” He barely managed to get out. The other boy raised his eyebrows in surprise, and softly said, “So you  _ are  _ a really light sleeper…”  _ What is that supposed to mean?  _ “Mm..what? Why are you… right in front of me?” Kokichi jumped back up, putting his hands behind his head and said bubbly-like, “Last night, you literally woke up to me opening up the door very quietly. So, I wanted see if you would wake-“

“Wait, what? I…” Shuichi sat up and leaned on the headboard of the bead, raspily speaking, “I didn’t wake up…  **yawn** last night?” Kokichi furrowed his eyebrows for a quick second but then raised them back up, throwing a big grin on his face, “Yep! That was just a lie, nishishi~! I was actually just about to choke you out but whoops! You woke up! You’ll never catch me alive though, haha!” He then jogged to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  _ What was  _ **_that_ ** _? What was he really doing? _

_ That was a lie… so what’s the truth? _

Shuichi tried to brush it off and get ready for the day. He contemplated between two outfits: a classic Nirvana tee with a long sleeved, white shirt underneath and black jeans, or a plain, white tee with a grey, loose sweater over and black jeggings.  _ Hmm… which one? _

Kokichi walked out and took a look at the outfits for a moment. “Go with the sweater outfit. You’ll look super sexy.” Shuichi’s face grew into a deep crimson and opened his mouth to say something, but words failed him. Kokichi placed a finger on his cheek as if he was contemplating something. “What’s wrong? Did I say something weird?” Shuichi looked down, reaching for the cap that he hadn’t put in yet, and softly mumbled, “No… it’s uh…. it’s nothing. I’ll wear the sweater…” Kokichi blinked a couple of times before laughing his guts out. “Nishishi~! Your reaction was hilarious, haha! Maybe I should do that more often!” Kokichi has his final laugh before skipping over to his own closet. Shuichi blushed even harder, grabbed his clothes, shoes, and hat, and went to the bathroom to change.

~

Kokichi stood at his closet a while, as he usually did even before coming here.  _ All these outfits are sooo boring. I need a wardrobe change or something. _ He winded up just grabbing a big, black, baggy hoodie with a design of Johnny Cash flipping you off and some dark blue jeans.  _ I guess this will do… I’m shopping today for sure. _ He realized he didn’t grab a shirt to go underneath.  _ Eh, whatever.  _ And started to change. After he finished, Shuichi walked out.  _ It’s not bad at all. It suits him, but it looks like something Rantaro would wear.  _ “Wow, that really is a horrible outfit.” Shuichi looked up with a faint pink tint to his cheeks.  _ He blushes soooo easily! So fun to mess with!  _ “Uh… that’s a lie, isn’t it?” “Nuh uh! It’s not! You know what would make it a  **lot** better?” Shuichi raised his eyebrow as Kokichi ran up to him and took his hat. “There, so much better!” Shuichi went out to reach for it, chuckling a bit, but he dropped the smile whenever the other was still keeping it away from him. “Kokichi, give me back my hat.” The smaller boy pouted and whined, “You didn’t say please! Have your manners, Shu! Now you won’t get it back!” Kokichi started to run around the dorm, so Shuichi had no choice but to try and catch him.

They played chase longer than they’d like to admit. It started off with them just running aimlessly, then they got to the counter, where every time Kokichi tried to get away from one side, Shuichi would also, and when Shuichi tried to reach him, Kokichi would go to the opposite side. It was easy to be consistently doing that, so Shuichi tried to go over the counter, only for the other to take his chance and run. “Damn it, Kokichi!” After more aimless running, Shuichi had to take a break.  _ I… I need to run more…  _ And, all of a sudden, Kokichi jumped on his back, causing Shuichi to fall backwards onto the bed with an “oof” sound. He saw this as a chance, and he flipped himself over to pin Kokichi down. “Ha...ha. I-I got you.” He grabbed the hat and rolled over to lay beside him. “Aw man… I didn’t think you’d fall over. And you actually won! How surprising!” Shuichi gave Kokichi a skeptical look, but then averted his gaze. “Did you… lose on purpose?” “Of course not! Do you know me? Why in hell would I lose on purpose?” Shuichi made eye contact, trying to figure out a reason he would.  _ I know he did… he basically surrendered… but why? _ He didn’t realize how long he was staring. “Shuichi? It’s rude to stare~” That’s what got him to snap back into reality. “Ah uh… um sorry. I spaced out.” “You don’t have to lie! I know I’m su~per fucking hot.”  _ Haha! He’s a tomato again! _

“Anyways… I should get going.” Kokichi bounced up, “You should too! I’m sure the himbo, glare girl, and pianist are waiting!” “Ah, yeah.” Kokichi reaches out his hand to “help” Shuichi up, even though he winded up pretending to complain about him being too heavy. “Hey hey! Shuichi! I have a game~” He had a confused look on his face. “What game…?” “Okay, I’ll tell you. But you have to agree to it first!” “Never mind-“ “Wait wait wait wait wait!” Kokichi has stopped Shuichi from walking away. “Fine, I’ll tell you. What it is, is I get to try and guess who you like! Let me explain the rules,” Shuichi was already ready to protest, but Kokichi has already seen this coming, “Now, if you’re wondering why I’m doing this in the first place… it just seems fun! That’s it. That’s all. The game will function like this:

  1. I only get one guess per day. You have to be honest!
  2. If I get it wrong, I have to buy you lunch, dinner, clothes, whatever! But if I get it right, I just win!
  3. I can’t just guess randomly, I have to have some reason.
  4. While I can guess everyday, I don’t have to.
  5. Basically, the way you win is to not have it revealed. If I give up, I will do _anything_ you want! But that’s only if I give up and if you’re any good at hiding the truth~



“Do you see how this will go? Do you agree to play it?” Shuichi didn’t know how to respond.  _ He planned this all out, just because he was bored, huh? _ “Uh… um… sure I guess. Although I wouldn’t really want you buying anything for me… I don’t think you’ll get it anyways.” “Oh don’t be silly, Shumai! I’m  _ definitely  _ winning this. So, you agree, right?” Shuichi thought for a moment.  _ He won’t be thinking of himself… I’m sure.  _ “Yeah… I do.” The smaller boy threw his hands up in the air in joy. “Yaaaaay! By the way, I can’t guarantee that I’ll keep it a secret~!” “It doesn't really matter what you do with it…” Shuichi froze, realizing how he meant it and that it could  _ definitely  _ be perceived that way. Kokichi made the quietest “huh?” sound before going wide-eyed as softly saying, “ _ what? _ ” He then shook his head, “Anyways, it starts today! I’m going to go to the bitch now! Bye bye, Shumai~!”

He left.

Shuichi roughly exhaled and buried his face in his hands, thinking about what he said. He then ran his fingers through his hair, put on his hat, grabbed his phone, and headed out to see his friends.

~

He arrived at the dining hall, seeing no one there. He then opened his phone-

**August 23, 2020**

**12:36 AM**

**Farmers at State Farm**

**Piano Man:** i think we should go to the school cafe! it looks super cute

**Rocket Man:** Alright! That means we have to pay though right :/

**Maneater:** I’m sure you can live with five dollars out of your pocket, Kaito. But if you guys want, I can pay.

**Piano Man:** :o

**Piano Man:** really!!!!!!???

**Rocket Man:** I really want to say no… but I just don’t have the money to spend, I’m sorry for inconveniencing you Maki Roll 

**Maneater:** Don’t feel bad. I’m the one who said it after all…

**Rocket Man:** <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**Piano Man:** love. you mak~ ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ꨄఌꨄఌ

**Maneater:** How do I respond to this?

**Maneater:** Wait, where’s Shuichi?

**Rocket Man:** _ @Simple Man _

**Piano Man:** _ @Simple Man _

**Maneater:** _ @Simple Man _

**Rocket Man:** He’s always up by now

**Piano Man:** hm

**Maneater:** If you see this Shuichi and don’t respond, I’m not paying for you.

**Piano Man:** i would take this chance lmao

**Rocket Man:** Shuichi! You’re always like quick to respond

**Rocket Man:** Where are ya?  _ @Simple Man _

**Maneater:** Let’s just head to the cafe and see if he comes by.

**Piano Man:** okie dokie

**_Maneater is now offline_ **

**_Piano Man is now offline_ **

**Rocket Man:** I feel bad but… I guess. Shuichi if you see this please come over!

**_Rocket Man is now offline_ **

_ Well, damn… _

He checked over to see if he had any more DMs. He saw one from Kaede.

**August 23, 2020**

**1:04 PM**

**Kaede Akamatsu + Shuichi Saihara**

**KayKay:** lol you fucked ouma-kun didn’t you

**KayKay:** i know i told you to use protection and all but it didn’t mean to go and actually do it

**KayKay:** if you did please say you used protection

**KayKay:** shu. this is really sus

**KayKay:** just answer please

Shuichi couldn’t help but feel a red spread across his cheeks.  _ Oh no… she thinks that happened, although she might be joking. _

**August 23, 2020**

**1:37 PM**

**Kaede Akamatsu + Shuichi Saihara**

**Shu:** I’m back.

**KayKay:** so. how was it

**Shu:** How was what?

**KayKay:** you and ouma-kun totally did the dirty lol

**Shu:** Whatever, Kaede.

**KayKay:** im being serious pfff

**Shu:** I get it, haha hilarious.

**KayKay:** lol okay you definitely fucked

**Shu:** Are… are you being serious??

**KayKay:** yes??? shu there’s no point of hiding it lmao i just wanted to confirm my suspicions. they have been confirmed 

**Shu:** NO

**Shu:** OH MY KAEDE WE DID NOT I SWEAR

**KayKay:** sureee shu

**Shu:** KAEDE

**Shu:** ugh

**Shu:** I’m heading that way…

**KayKay:** expect some ruthless teasing haha

**Shu:** Kaede

**KayKay:** no no! be on your way now

_ I really, really hope she’s joking.  _ He pocketed his phone and started walking towards the cafe.

~

He entered the small cafe. He saw Rantaro, Miu, Kiibo, and Kokichi there, who all waved to him. He saw that Kokichi had  _ winked  _ at him in a… not-friendly-way. Shuichi’s face was slightly tinted with pink, but he was glad no one seemed to notice the little interaction.

_ Except Kaede, who started to burst out laughing. _

“Kay, what’s so funny?” Kaito asked curiously. “Oh, nothing! I just thought of something that was funny was all, my bad!” When Kaito looked away, she gave Shuichi the exact same wink.  _ I hate it here. _

“Hey, guys. Where’s Maki?” “Maki Roll’s in the restroom. But where have you been, sidekick? Tried getting a hold of you for like 30 minutes!” Shuichi sat down besides Kaede and looked down, twiddling his thumbs a bit. “Uhh… I got distracted, I guess.” Kaede elbowed his side a bit, which caused his face to flush. “Bro, what happened? Your face is really red.” Shuichi looked up at Kaito but then quickly averted his gaze, “N-nothing happened. Maybe it’s hot in here?” He could’ve pulled that off,  _ if he didn’t voice crack at nothing _ . Kaede, apparently, couldn’t help but snicker, which caused Kaito to turn to her, “Kay, what’s up with him?” Shuichi knew that Kaede wouldn’t actually say anything, but he did know that she was a terrible liar. “Um… I think he’s just a bit on edge and sensitive today. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Kaito seemed satisfied enough with that surprisingly okay lie and went on his phone. The other two basically followed suit.

**August 23, 2020**

**1:48 PM**

**Kaede Akamatsu + Shuichi Saihara**

**KayKay:** youre welcome

**Shu:** For what?

**KayKay:** saving you ofc ^^

**Shu:** You’re the one who made it seem like that!

**KayKay:** omg youre still insisting you didnt

**KayKay:** lol i wont judge or anything

**KayKay:** maybe ill tease 

**Shu:** Kaede, we haven’t don’t anything because we aren’t even together. That’s like if I just assumed you and Iruma-San were together.

**KayKay:** but thats

**KayKay:** ,,, (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)

**KayKay:** well then just tell me why you were actually late

**Shu:** It still involved Kokichi but not like that. Basically he took my hat and I had to chase him for it for… a long time.

**KayKay:** oh he would def do that

**Shu:** That’s because he did do that :(

**KayKay:** ok,,, i guess ill believe you,,, even though i did from the start lmao

**Shu:** what

**KayKay:** mhm! i just wanted to tease. im sorry it was hard being mean :(

**Shu:** …

**KayKay:** love you shu <3

He closed his phone and pocketed it, which caused Kaede to playfully shove him. They both laughed a bit before they noticed Maki was back, who was engaging in conversation with Kaito. She noticed Shuichi was off his phone and turned away from Kaito. “So, why were you late?” “Ah,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I kind of got into a… thing with Kokichi.” She furrowed her eyebrows at him, “What the hell is that even supposed to mean?” “Well, he took my hat and we had a chase I guess.” She shook her head, obviously frustrated, and coldly said, “I could find a way to get him out of there, I’m sure. He’s such a nuisance…” Shuichi tugged his cap down and made the most minimal amount of eye contact with Maki, “He’s fine, really. I… I don’t really mind.” “Fine then, if that’s what you want. Hurry and order.” He complied.

As soon as they were about to exit, Kokichi ran up to Shuichi. “Hey! Shushu! You should hang out with us! It’d be soooo much more bearable with you, pretty please?” Shuichi was surprised he  _ wanted  _ to hang out with him, to be honest. “Uh… s-“ “He doesn’t want to hang out with you, little shit.” And there was Maki, threatening as ever. They didn’t have the best history, especially with him exposing her soft side and her feelings for Kaito (which everyone knows, except Kaito). He also just had something against her from the beginning, so maybe they had more history that Shuichi doesn’t know.

“Actually, Maki, it’s fine. I wasn’t planning on doing anything so… I might as well.” She had a puzzled look before turning around and saying in a low voice, “I don’t understand you sometimes, Shuichi.” and walked off. Kaede and Kaito said their byes before catching up with her. “Damn, that was ice cold.” Kokichi said in a low pur. “Uh, yeah. I guess I’ll go with you now.” He obliged and took him to the table, not knowing what weird inventions Miu had in store.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the rest of the day, sorry for cutting it in half :(. I’ll try and update in a couple of days! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :D


	3. Regretful Inventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu has inventions in store for Kiibo, Kokichi, Rantaro, and Shuichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehoo okay so I’m going to try and update every other day 😳. I don’t want you guys to get bored 🥺. Anyways, hope you like it! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

“I brought Shumai! The only fun one here!” Rantaro looked up from his phone, saying in his very soothing voice, “That includes you too, right?” “Hey! Shut up, smartass!” Kokichi groaned and turned to Miu, “So, slut, why’d you bring us here? I’ve got ya a 4th person.”  _ Oh, so that’s why… _ “I didn’t  _ need  _ a fourth person, just admit you wanted to hang out with Pooichi. Anyways,” Shuichi looked over and he swore he saw the lightest blush on his face. “We’re going to try my genius inventions today! So, let’s try out these babies!” She pulled out many inventions from her bag.

“Now, let’s start with the more PG ones first.”  _ Oh no… what have I  _ **_done_ ** _? _ “Hold on. Miu,” started Rantaro, “if we’re doing something like that, why the hell are we at a café?” Miu opened her mouth to speak, but words did not come out. “Miu, I think we should go to someone’s dorms.” suggested Kiibo. “R-right! That’s what I had planned! I just wanted a coffee, you fuckers. Now, who’s dorm is closest?” Shuichi spoke up for the first time, “Uh… Kokichi and I share a dorm at the Eclipse dorms, you guys?” Miu looked right into Shuichi’s eyes, which caused him to reflexively look away. “So that’s why you and the abortion came in a minute apart! Holy shit, you guys-! We’re going over there!”

Shuichi and Kokichi didn’t know what she meant, but she was already walking towards the dorm. “Well, looks like we’re going.” Rantaro shrugged and walked out. Kiibo, Kokichi, and Shuichi followed suit.

~

“Alright, let’s look here..” Miu started to search the place, especially the trash cans. “What’re you looking for, bitchlet?” “Looking for any condoms, duh.” Shuichi yelped in surprise, and immediately covered his mouth. “I- w-why??” She simply shrugged, “I need condoms for one of the inventions, and you guys obviously fucked so- actually I should just ask. Where you guys keep ‘em?” Shuichi became a stuttering mess as his face flushed once again. “What… what do you mean?” She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, “You guys both came in around the same time, and it was later than usually. Little Cockitchy here didn’t tell us he had a roommate, so now I can see why. I don’t care about you guys’ sex life as of right now, so just tell me where they are, mkay?” Shuichi tugged his hat down and tried to cover his face as much as possible. “Th-that’s! We didn’t-!” “Second drawer, one to the left.” Ouma said nonchalantly.  _ I- what? _ “Alright, let’s see.” She opened the drawer and saw what she was looking for. “Wait, it hasn’t even been opened? You’re telling me you guys-“ Kokichi groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. “It’s because we’re not together or doing that! You must have a thick fucking skull, Miu.” She went back to a wimpy state, whining, “W-whatever! Let’s move on...” She grabbed a couple and went to her bag.

She grabbed a straw looking device and told Shuichi to get her a glass of water, to which he complied. “Alright, your gorgeous girl genius has got an a-maz-ing invention! Rantaro, drink some of this water but keep it in your mouth!” He shrugged and went along with it. She took the straw device and put it in Rantaro’s mouth, speaking, “Now, look!” She pressed their button and they saw Rantaro blow out the cigarette-like smoke. “Woah, what the fuck! You should’ve, like, coughed ‘r something!” Kokichi giddily said, “That’s totes because Ran smokes a lot, duh!” Rantaro gave him a look before shaking his head, speaking in a steady voice, “No, I don’t. I just expected that to happen. Why did you make this, Miu?” “I made it because someone suggested it to me, that’s all. Now time for  **_my_ ** ideas.” Shuichi nudged Kokichi slightly to get his attention, whispering, “Is it too late to leave now?” He whispered back, “Nishishi~ you can’t really go anywhere, can you? And, if you left, who knows what will happen here.”  _ Ugh, damn it… I hope she doesn’t have anything too out there. _

“Okay, my next invention I got for you fuckers is- The Hookup Counter!” Kiibo looked up, rather confused. “The… Hookup Counter..?” “Yep! It counts how many people you’ve fucked! Or how many have fucked you!” Kokichi jumped up, eyes sparkling like a child as he spoke, “Ooo! Can I see, can I see?!” “Sure, whatever, just don’t break it, you lil shit!” He nodded and picked it up from her hands. “So I just point it at someone…” He looked more at it and pointed it at Miu. “C’mon, do it! Just don’t pass out from how many times there were, ahahaha!” Kokichi snickered, and he pushed the button. His eyes widened in surprise. “What the fuck? Is your thing broken? Wait, are you telling me you’re not a virgin?!” “Of course! Duh doy! Now, try it on someone else!” He nodded. He was looking around a bit before he locked eyes with Shuichi. 

_ Fuck. _

“Hm… I wonder if Shumai is as innocent as we think, nishishi~” “U-uh… you could just… not?” Kokichi grew an evil smirk on his face. “Yeah! I definitely  _ could. _ ” He pressed the button and Shuichi prepared his funeral in his head.

“Playboy much, are we, Sh~u~ichi?” Shuichi turned into a beet. “Wh-what do you mean…?” “I didn’t take you as the person to sleep around a lot, haha! Though, I’m not  _ that _ surprised. It’s always the quiet ones- “That’s a lie. I-I haven’t…” he started mumbling, “I haven’t done that stuff…” Kokichi pouted and whined out, “Aww man! Fine, you  _ are  _ a virgin. I was just messing, haha!” Miu spoke up, “‘Course he’s a virgin, dumbass! Cuckhara would melt to the ground if someone even kissed him for fuck’s sake!” Rantaro and Kiibo nodded in agreement. “Oh, so that’s what you guys think of me… I guess you aren’t entirely wrong but… never mind.” He honestly just wanted to disintegrate at this point, but, since he can’t, he just slouched a bit more in his chair and pulled his hat down, hiding his face. 

“So, pig whore, got any more inventions?” She nodded and proceeded to show more inventions.

~

“Now, for my last invention!” Everyone, even Kiibo, groaned. It had been several hours since they first started. “W-what? It’s the last one, and it hasn’t been that long…” Kokichi sighed dramatically. “Miu, it’s fucking 1 AM. I don’t wanna hear about another  **_yawn_ ** ,” he rested his head on Shuichi’s shoulder, however, he didn’t seem to mind, “another one of your vibrating dildos…” Kokichi could barely stay up. He only got 2 hours of sleep because he just simply could not rest. With half-lidded eyes, he said, “What is it, sl- **_yawn_ ** -ut?” She made a “Tch” sound before pulling out a cash-register-looking invention. Rantaro stood up. “Sorry, Miu, I don’t feel like playing shop right now.” “This isn’t a cash register for cryin’ out loud! It’s what I call, ‘Matchmaker’!” Rantaro raised a brow at her, but sat back down. “Good! Now, all you do is put 2 names in here, and then pull the lever thing . It will show you the compatibility of the two people in percentages. In my next prototype, I should be able to do three people or more but… it’ll be hard to do it with 100% accuracy. But, with that being said, this baby is 100% accurate, mkay? I’ve been working on it for years now, and I don’t see any more problems with it! By the way, it will show a romantic and platonic percentage. I’ll explain what each percentage means when we start it up. So, anyone got any ideas?”

“If we give you some, you’ll let us go, right?” Rantaro asked. “Yeah, yeah. Just give me some names. But don’t just throw some out there! Give some that you’d think would work, alright?” 

Kokichi looked up at Shuichi as much as he could in his tired state. “Ni..shi..shi~ I could use this for the game, haha…” Shuichi widened his eyes a bit. He had already forgotten about the game, and this could definitely help Kokichi. He should just try and stir the conversation from him-

“Hm.. what about… Momota-kun and Saihara-kun?” Kiibo wondered out loud. Before he could protest, Miu had already entered the names and pulled the lever. He could  _ feel _ Kokichi laughing silently. 

“So, their percentages are:

93% platonic, 58% romantic. Now, 90-100% platonic just means that they are best friends, care for each other a lot, yadda yadda, while 50-60% romantic means… it could definitely work out. They could date their entire lives and it would be fine, but that’s not because they’re ‘meant to be’. The entire relationship would basically be them thinking that they are perfect for eachother, but, in reality, they aren’t and probably should’ve stayed friends.”

“Does that just mean that it’s really just platonic?” Kiibo asked. “Yeah, I guess.” Shuichi sighed in relief, and they continued to just bring up names. “Psst, Shu… Shuichi,” Kokichi started speaking softly, “is it Momo? My reason is that she said they could think that they’re meant to be, but they aren’t. So, that means you could have a crush still.” Shuichi looked down and whispered, “No, it’s not Kaito.” He heard Kokichi whine quietly. “Aw, I guess I’ll…  **_yawn_ ** take you out to eat tomorrow or something.” And with that, Kokichi couldn't stay awake anymore. He fell asleep on Shuichi’s shoulder.

~

“Okay, I’m going now.” Rantaro stood up and started walking off. “Alright, let’s go Kiibaby.” Miu started to pack up. When she got up to catch up with Kiibo at the door, she looked over at Shuichi and Kokichi. “You guys just stopped tryin’ to hide it, huh?” “Uh… we aren’t, um. He just fell asleep, is all.” “When did he fall asleep?” Shuichi put his left hand up to his chin. “After the first time we used the Matchmaker.” “Damn, that was a while ago. Well, see ya!” She ran out with Kiibo following her.

Shuichi nudged Kokichi. “Hey, you should go lay down.” Kokichi hummed and raised his head, mumbling, “Hmm… can you.. lay with me?” Shuichi was taken aback by his sudden bluntness. “U-uh…” “Please, it’ll make it so..oo much easier to sleep since you’re, like, a heating pad.” A pink blush dusted his cheek. “Um… s-sure, I guess.” Kokichi cheered a weak “yay” and pulled Shuichi over to his bed. He got on one side and the taller boy got on the other. They would’ve changed, but they were both too tired to care. Once they both laid down, Kokichi took Shuichi’s arms and placed them around his waist. “Mm.. much… better.” He closed his eyes. Shuichi didn’t know what caused Kokichi to do this, but he wasn’t complaining. He fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it’s a bit shorter and uh... a bit more vulgar. Sorry if it’s ooc I’m trying to keep this as in character as I can 😖 (especially with Kokichi and Shuichi). Anyways, comments and kudos are appreciated 💖


	4. Sticky Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi finds himself in an odd position and doesn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ !PLEASE READ! ⚠️  
> Ok so in the chapter I included ‘Law And Order: Special Victims Unit’ which does include mentions of r/pe because that’s what the show is about. The paragraph it’s included in has  
> ‘——-TW——-‘  
> At the beginning and end of it. There’s just one paragraph so if you need to skip it feel free of course! Also, this is not supposed based off an actual episode, I just came up with it so I’m sorry if it sounds bad 😖. I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Shuichi had slowly awakened from his slumber.

A deep red blush immediately crept up his face when he realized what position they were in. Shuichi was  _ spooning _ Kokichi, and they were facing the same way with their legs intertwined. He could  _ feel  _ Kokichi’s chest rising and falling while his own heart started beating faster and faster. He tried to calm down and think about what to do.  _ Do I… just get up? Do I wake him up? What do I do… I… I kind of want to stay… _

He decided to stay longer, enjoying this soft moment. After a while, he realized that he should probably wake the other up. He softly nudged Kokichi and heard him make a groaning noise. “Hmm… wha- where am I? What am I doing…?” Shuichi started to pretend like he was asleep out of pure instinct _.  _ Kokichi looked around before he finally also realized what position they were in. Shuichi could hear him softly, quietly say “Holy shit…how did this…?”  _ Is that a good sign? Ugh what am I thinking, if he liked me he probably wouldn’t do that whole crush game. I should just stop… _ Kokichi started to slowly rub circles along Shuichi’s arm while softly humming a tune he couldn’t put his finger on.  _ How familiar…  _ He stopped trying to figure out what the song was whenever Kokichi started to sing very soothingly-

_ “I feel so unsure _

_ As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor.” _

Shuichi’s breath ever so quietly hitched that the other couldn’t hear.  _ He’s singing… this song? Why? _

_ “As the music dies, something in your eyes _

_ Calls to mind the silver screen _

_ And all its sad good-byes.” _

Kokichi took Shuichi’s arms and slowly started to wrap it around his own waist. Still singing-

_ “And I’m never gonna dance again _

_ Guilty feet have got no rhythm. _

_ Though it’s easy to pretend _

_ I know you’re not a fool.” _

It was so tempting for Shuichi to open his eyes as more blush dusted his pale face.

_ “Should’ve known better than to cheat a…” _

Kokichi suddenly stopped singing and quietly whispered-

_ “Friend…” _

Shuichi opened his eyes ever so slightly to see the smaller boy. Kokichi chuckled softly and a couple of tears ran down his face, surprising Shuichi. He closed his eyes again since he could tell that Kokichi would wake him up at any given moment. After a few more minutes of hearing  _ almost _ silent crying, Kokichi turned around to face him and booped his nose. Shuichi shifted his head towards Kokichi subconsciously.  _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck- Should I go back?  _

“Shuichi? Wake up!” He slowly opened his eyes to find Kokichi closer than he was before, causing him to sharply inhale. Kokichi tugged at his shirt gently before asking, “What’s wrong?” Shuichi tried to avert his gaze, but only to look back at Kokichi’s piercing, violet eyes. “A-Ah um.. you’re uh very… close.” Kokichi mischievously smirked, speaking in a sultry voice, “Is something wrong with that? Nishishi~” The taller one’s face flushed and his eyes widened. He tried to speak but all that came out was a whine, and he covered his mouth as soon as it came out. Shuichi broke the contact between them, saying a bit too loudly, “I- uhh, need to go.” Then quickly grabbed some random clothes and his hat, and locked himself in the bathroom.

Shuichi set down the clothes and buried his face in his hands.  _ Really? Did I really just… ugh.  _ He looked over at the clothes he got. There were some normal, white boxers, black, semi-baggy sweatpants, and a black tee with white, horizontal lines.  _ Okay, this isn’t bad, could’ve been way worse. _ He threw the outfit on, tucking in the shirt but then tugging it out a bit, put his hat on, and then left the bathroom.

_ I just need to avoid eye contact… easy enough, right? I do it all the time anyways… _

“Shu~i~chi!”

_ Damn it. _

“Uh… yeah?” 

Everytime Kokichi stepped forward, Shuichi’s heart rate increased. He eventually stopped when they were a good foot apart. Then, he opened his mouth to speak, “What…. What happened last night?” “Huh?” Kokichi looked Shuichi dead in the eyes in a way where he couldn’t just  _ look away _ . “I don’t remember much since I was  _ really  _ tired, like, delirious even. I remember the whore wanted us to try out inventions, and at some point, I guessed Momo for the game we have? And I  **woke up next to you** ?? What the hell happened??”

_ Oh… so he must have been  _ **_so_ ** _ confused when he woke up, way more than me. _

“We didn’t… like, do it, right?” Shuichi raised his hands up defensively. “No! We didn’t! We just… I don’t know how to explain it…” Kokichi raised a brow and started pointing at Shuichi. “Then what  _ did  _ we do??” “Uh…” Shuichi started tugging at his shirt, “W-well, I don’t know how to explain it exactly… Let’s see…” he started fidgeting with his fingers, “Iruma-San showed us many inventions and uh… one of them was this matchmaker one. Idabashi-kun suggested to put in Kaito and I’s names and it turned out to be this thing where it could work but it’s definitely more platonic. You winded up guessing Kaito for the game but it’s… it’s not him.” He looked up to see Kokichi’s curious expression. Shuichi looked away again, continuing, “Anyways, after you guessed, you fell asleep on my shoulder and stayed there until they left probably an hour later. I woke you up to go sleep but uh….” Shuichi started to scratch the top of his head, “You wanted me to sleep with you…” He placed his hand on the back of his neck and slowly looked up to the other boy. He swore he could see the smallest hint of blush, but it quickly faded and he formed the biggest smile.

“I see! It was completely platonic! O-kay, I was starting to think you might’ve taken advantage of me or something, haha! Or maybe you did?” Shuichi’s face became a beet as he started to shake his hands in front of him. “I-I’m not lying! I would n-never do that, Kokichi!” He then started to cover his face while Kokichi started to laugh. “Nishishi~ I know that! I was joking, Shushu. Don’t worry, hehe.” Kokichi waltzed over to the coffee machine. “You should probably go, y’know? Like, I know that was a lie to get out of the situation but your little group has probably been texting you non stop to meet them somewhere~.” Shuichi checked his phone after hearing that.  _ Great, more missed notifications… _

**August 24, 2020**

**4:58 PM**

**Farmers At State Farm**

**Rocket Man:** Hey! I thought we should meet up at one of our rooms today

**Rocket Man:** I made some lunches for us so we could totally meet up and eat them

**Rocket Man:** Don’t worry I made sure it’s stuff y’all like

**Maneater:** Sure, I’m fine with that. Let’s just meet up at your place since it’s more convenient I guess. 

**Rocket Man:** Alright

**Maneater:** What about you, Kaede and Shuichi?

**Piano Man:** mhm sure. sounds fun

**Piano Man:** did you perhaps make,,, yknow

**Rocket Man:** Yeah

**Piano Man:** ༼ つ ◕◡◕ ༽つ

**Piano Man:** hand it over 

**Rocket Man:** Haha! You’ll get it when you come over don’t worry

**Rocket Man:** What about you sidekick

**Maneater:** Shuichi.

**Piano Man:** shu 

**Rocket Man:** _ @Simple Man _

**Maneater:** _ @Simple Man _

**Piano Man:** i dont think hes coming lol

**Maneater:** Damn it, Saihara.

**Piano Man:** oh fuck oh go-

**Piano Man:** shu she used your last name

**Piano Man:** youre dead lmao

**Rocket Man:** Shuichi! Cmon man

**Rocket Man:** Two days in a row? It can’t be coincidence right

**Piano Man:** ,,,

**Piano Man:** no way,,,

**Maneater:** What?

**Piano Man:** oh nothing,,,

**Piano Man:** ill meet you guys later

**_Piano Man is now offline_ **

**Rocket Man:** Does she know something about Shuichi

**Maneater:** Probably. I’m going to try and talk to her. This is getting annoying.

**Maneater:** Bye.

**_Maneater is now offline_ **

**Rocket Man:** Wow didn’t wait for me :(

**_Rocket Man is now offline_ **

_ So now they’re suspicious of me… _

_ Oh, there’s something from Kaede. _

**August 24, 2020**

**5:45 PM**

**Kaede Akamatsu + Shuichi Saihara**

**KayKay:** _ @Shu _

**KayKay:** _ @Shu _

**KayKay:** _ @Shu _

**KayKay:** _ @Shu _

**KayKay:** omg shu 

**KayKay:** SHU I SWEAR TO FUCK

**KayKay** : OMG

**KayKay:** I KNEW MIU-CHAN WAS JOKING ABOUT YOU TWO BEING LEFT ALONE AFTER THEY LEFT AND THAT OUMA-KUN WAS LIKE SLEEPING ON YOUR SHOULDER AND SHIT

**KayKay:** AND SHE SAID THAT YOU GUYS PROBABLY HAD SEX BUT IT WAS A JOKE

**KayKay:** SHU IF YOU DONT ANSWER IN 20 MINUTES I HAVE TO BELIEVE IT IM SORRY

**KayKay:** look,,, you might think im overreacting but im serious

**KayKay:** i didnt want to say this in front of you but,,, i dont want ouma-kun to break your heart shu

**KayKay:** im sure he likes you and all but i think he probably has noncommittal issues or something

**KayKay:** im just,,, worried for you shu

**KayKay:** damn it shu 

**KayKay:** please,,, just tell me when you wake up

**KayKay:** i want to at least know if it went good or something so im not so worried

**KayKay:** ugh im sorry for making this about me,,, but please do,,, ill feel more at ease :)

**KayKay:** love you shu ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

**_KayKay is now offline_ **

_ Fuck fuck fuck. _

_ Damn it, Iruma-San. _

_ She won’t believe me now, but… I have to try. _

**August 24, 2020**

**6:32 PM**

**Kaede Akamatsu + Shuichi Saihara**

**Shu:** Uh…

**Shu:** Hey

**KayKay:** hi

**Shu:** I know you probably won’t believe me, but we didn’t do anything. Or at least nothing like that.

**KayKay:** shu

**Shu:** Hm?

**KayKay:** youre an adult now,,, i really dont care if you did yknow

**KayKay:** please just dont lie,,, it kind of hurts 

(;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)

**Shu:** But I’m not lying? I could tell you what actually happened… although it’s kind of embarrassing.

**KayKay:** sigh,,, fine

**KayKay:** i really dont want to believe you did so ill take it

**Shu:** We winded up uh… cuddling? 

**KayKay:** :O

**KayKay:** IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

**KayKay:** YOU DID IT SHU!!!!!

**KayKay:** WOOHOO

**Shu:** uh

**Shu:** Not to rain on your parade? But it wasn’t like that. And even if it was, I told you I don’t feel that way about him…

**KayKay:** (つ .•́ _ʖ •̀.)つ

**KayKay:** what do you mean,,, it wasnt like that,,,

**Shu:** It was platonic I guess.

**KayKay:** ,,,

**_KayKay is now offline_ **

**Shu:** Kaede??

**_KayKay is now online_ **

**KayKay:** im sad now :(

**Shu:** Why????

**KayKay:** because i thought you finally grew the balls to tell him how you feel D:<

**Shu:** I already told you, Kaede

**Shu:** I don’t feel that way about him.

**KayKay:** omg sure shuichi 

**KayKay:** anyways. that was a bit anticlimactic kinda

**KayKay:** you should come to kais place now

**KayKay:** weve been waiting for you :/

**Shu:** Right

**Shu:** Also, please don’t tell them about this.

**KayKay:** (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

**Shu:** ?

**KayKay:** uh,,, well

**Shu:** You didn’t already

**Shu:** Kaede

**_KayKay is now offline_ **

**Shu:** KAEDE

Shuichi flopped down onto his bed and huffed into his hands. “Shumai, what’s up?” “Oh, uh… nothing. I should go now.” Kokichi gave him a small smile as he took a sip of coffee. “Alright, see you later. I’m not leaving today so I’ll be here.” Shuichi nodded, picked up his phone and keys, and left.

~

Shuichi knocked on Kaito’s door a couple of times. After a moment, the door opened and he saw Kaito. “Hey, sidekick! Come on in!” Before Shuichi could respond, Kaito wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him in. “Here’s your lunch, bro!” He semi-shoved it into his hands and let go of him. Shuichi scanned the room to see it was already filled with many space objects and posters.  _ This is just like his old room… _

While looking around the room, he met his gaze with Maki death glare. “Saihara.” He gulped. “M-Maki?” She stood up and walked in front of him, folding her arms. “So you’re with the little gremlin now, huh?” “What? Where’d you get that…” he looked over at Kaede, who was painfully smiling, “idea…” He sighed. “It’s not like that, Maki. I promise. It wasn’t in a romantic way, okay?” She continued to look at him in the eyes, making it uncomfortable for him to look away. “Fine, I’ll believe you, for now. If this happens again, just stop trying to hide it.” “Uh, o-okay?” She sat back down and continued to eat her yogurt. Shuichi sighed in relief, but gave Kaede a “really” look. She shrugged and silently laughed. He sat down on the bed with them. He got in between Kaito and Kaede, so the set up was that Maki was on the very left, then Kaito was next to her, then Shuichi was next to him, leaving Kaede on the very right.

“Alright, now that Shuichi is here, let’s watch a movie! What do you guys wanna watch?” 

“Oh oh! We should watch the Titanic! Or any romance movie! It would help out a guy here maybe, hehe.” She nudged at Shuichi, who blushed immediately. “Hm,” Maki started, “I’m not the biggest fan of movies. However, I’ve been watching a lot of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. It’s surprisingly interesting.” Kaito playfully punched Shuichi, speaking, “Seems like something you’d like, right?” “Uh…” he scratched his head, “I haven’t watched it since I was a kid, and even then I haven’t watched a whole lot. So… sure I guess?” “Woohoo! Let’s put it on!” And he did just that.

They were about 23 minutes in whenever Kaede interrupted, “So, who do you guys think it is! I think it’s Kendra. She’s way too suspicious, don’t you think?” Maki sighed. “That’s exactly what they want you to think. It should be Lucia, she’s not too suspicious but it’s still there.” Kaito nodded. “I second that! She met with the victim the night of her death anyways. Pretty sure it’s her.” Kaede rolled her eyes and turned to Shuichi. “So, Mr. Criminal Justice Major I Think, who do you think it is?” He covered his mouth with a hand and pondered for a moment.

—————TW————

“I think it’s Davidson.” They all furrowed their brows in confusion. Maki started, “It’s supposed to be a girl, right? It says so in her final message. They even proved it was her, somehow. It said, ‘She’s a bu-‘ and it cuts off.” Kaito and Kaede nodded in agreement. “I don’t think you’re right. Let me explain.” He looked at the screen, trying to pay attention while giving an explanation, “Now, let me start off with the final message. If you look closely, and I’m sure they will point this out later, the ‘s’ in ‘she’s’ is clearly a different handwriting. The rest is consistent except for that one letter. Meaning, the culprit had written that to deter from their own gender. And, to add on to that, she was raped, right? Well, they did find some sperm cells but they shrugged it off as her boyfriend’s. However, the boyfriend, who was proven innocent so far, stated he had not had sex with her in approximately 7 months due to them not really wanting to anymore. They say he’s lying now but I’m sure that it will be cleared up later on. Now, for why I think it’s Davidson. During his interview, if you look down underneath the table, every time he says something rather suspicious, he will pinch himself. It shows the interviewer looking down at presumably the table during this, but I believe it to be subtlety showing that they suspect him.” They all continued to watch him in awe as he almost shyly explained.

————TW————

“Next, his alibi isn’t very strong, but not as weak as others. He is said to be at home, watching T.V. He calls his coworker for about two hours before hanging up, and the coworker says that he was home and that they probably called for that long. I do not doubt that they called, but I don’t believe it was for that long. Since they have not received the phone records back, it’s hard to tell, but I don’t think he would be dumb enough to lie completely. The time of death was estimated around 10:43 PM, and they supposedly called from 10:12 PM to 12:46 AM. I believe this is a bit too convenient… in a sense. I believe they probably called from about 10:12 PM to 10:35 PM or such, making it seem like he  _ was  _ home and it would be too late to go over to her place, but he might’ve called from her house to begin with, making it easy. Third, he and one other had an actual connection to her. However, that one other is her boyfriend, who was proven innocent. Since they were considered friends, she could’ve let him in. There was no sign of breaking and entering, so this is a possibility. Lastly, the final message again. If we presume that it is ‘He’s a bu-‘, you could take that as his job. “He’s a bu- _ tcher _ ”. There could’ve been more added, but, since she was attacked with a knife, she might’ve been reminded of his job and tried to make it easier for the investigators. I think he didn’t remove the message to try and deter it from him gender-wise. So, this is why I think it’s Davidson.”

They all sat there, staring at Shuichi. He pulled his cap down, mumbling, “I-I know… it’s not very good is it? Sorry I just… forget about that.” He tried to hide the embarrassment on his face. Kaede spoke up, “Holy shit, Shu. You put way more thought into this than us, haha! You’re right, it  _ has  _ to be Davidson.” Maki nodded. “You definitely swayed me, one-hundered percent.” Kaito looked away, semi-mumbling, “I knew that… duh.” Everyone started to burst out laughing, even Kaito himself. After their little moment, they continued watching. Shuichi felt his phone vibrate and he decided to check it.

**August 24, 2020**

**7:46 PM**

**Kokichi Ouma + Saihara Shuichi**

**Bad Cop:** shum helpp 

**Good Cop:** Kokichi? What’s wrong?

**Bad Cop:** i kindofa bagnda myseddja

**Good Cop:** Kokichi????

**Bad Cop:** hit head

**Bad Cop:** bleeding everytin fuzzy

**Bad Cop:** ples hel

**Good Cop:** I’m on my way, stay safe until then.

**Bad Cop:** thankkkkyoduddsk

**_Bad Cop went offline_ **

“I need to go. Now.” Shuichi set his lunch down and quickly put his shoes on. “Woah, Shuichi! What’s the rush, man?” “Kokichi hurt himself really bad, I have to go.” And with that, he darted out towards his dorm.

~

He opened the door to find Kokichi laying down on the kitchen floor, blood dripping from the center of his head, covering almost his entire face. He ran over to check if he was breathing and his pulse.  _ Okay, all is good.  _ He saw Kokichi halfway open his eyes. “Shu...ichi. I… need help… ha...ha.” Kokichi reaches out to grab anything, which happened to be Shuichi’s hat. However, Shuichi was too worried to care. “I’m going to carry you, alright?” “For… w-what?” “I’m taking you to the hospital, of course.” Kokichi froze completely. “Kokichi?” “Hey… Shu, please treat me… yourself? Please?” Shuichi was about to open his mouth when he realized why.  _ He’s afraid of hospitals, isn’t he?  _ He understood and carried him to Kokichi’s bed. “Alright. Let me get the first aid.” He hurried over to the bathroom and came back with the kit. “Make sure to hold still, okay?” Kokichi slightly nodded. He knew that any pain this caused wouldn’t compare to what he was already feeling.  _ This fucking hurts… it hurts… so bad.  _ Shuichi started to tend to the wound and Kokichi winced. “Are you alright?” “Yes, just… fix it already.” He nodded and continued. After a while, he finished up. “There’s going to be a pretty big bandage there. You won’t be able to really hide it…” Kokichi made a “pfft” sound before placing Shuichi’s cap on his head. “See, this’ll work! Now you’ll never…. ever…. get it back…” he saw Kokichi drift into sleep.

Shuichi sighed as he checked the time.  _ It’s 9:13 PM.  _ He decided it would be a good time to sleep. After Shuichi made sure Kokichi was comfortable, he changed into sleeping clothes, set his alarms, and crawled into bed, alone this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I’ll (hopefully) be posting again the day after tomorrow so :D👍👍. Comments and kudos are appreciated ♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎


	5. A Strange Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY IM SORRY I KNOW IM CUTTING THE EVERY OTHER DAY TIME CLOSE BUT HERE IT IS IM SORRY ITS SHORTER I HAVE NO MORE BRAIN POWER 💔💔

Kokichi woke up to a not-so-excruciating pain, yet there was still blood dripping from his forehead onto the rest of his face. He tried to sit up but ultimately failed.

“Do you need help?” Shuichi asked.  _ Oh, of course he’s here. I kinda feel bad, keeping him away from others, but he’s the only one who could help me.  _ “ I’m fiiiiine. I gotta get used to it anyways.” Kokichi tried getting up again, and he actually succeeded. “See? I can do it.” Shuichi looked very worried, but he decided to respect his wishes. He knows not to push too much since Kokichi is very independent and even him asking for help in the first place was surprising. 

“I’m guessing you want your hat back, hm?” He reached to the cap to give it back, but Shuichi grabbed his wrist, stopping the action. “Ah, sorry.” he let go, “Uh… you can wear it. We start classes today so, um, I thought you should probably use it.” 

Kokichi was shocked to say the least.  _ He never goes out in public without it. Hell, KayKay and I are probably the only ones who’ve seen him without it.  _ “Kokichi? Are you alright?” He snapped back into reality.

“Mhm, just surprised that you’ll go outside without your emo hat!” Shuichi scratched the top of his head. “Yeah, I just would rather do that then have you go out with a huge bandage on your head I guess.” “Hey, I’m not complaining! You also look soooo much cuter without it, nishishi~.”  _ Bingo. Got him to blush already!  _ “A-ah, um… I-.” Shuichi became a bit of a stuttering mess, not finding the right words to say.  _ Haha, he’s so fun to mess with! _ “Jeez, I can’t give you a compliment without you breaking down! Y-you hurt me s-so, Shumai!” The crocodile tears came down. However, instead of telling him he knew they were fake, he took his thumb and started to wipe them away. _ Strange. He usually just kinda scolds me for fake crying.  _ “You really aren’t boring, huh?” Shuichi looked him in the eyes. “Hm?” “I guess I just didn’t expect you to do that. You always surprise me, my beloved!” Shuichi’s face darkened with a red blush. “B-beloved?”  _ How cute. I could just kiss him, ha...ha? _ Kokichi’s eyes widened.  _ What did I just…? No way...  _ “Huh? What’s wrong with it, Shu~i~chi?”  _ I don’t  _ **_like_ ** _ Shuichi, do I? There’s just no way, y’know? Right? _

_ Right? _

“Uh… I-I just didn’t expect you to, um, say that?” Kokichi shook his head in an attempt to wake himself up. “Well, whatevs, don’t worry about the nickname. Anywho,” he shot up from the bed, regretting it a bit since it made his head hurt more, “meet me at IHop at…. hm-.” “Wait, what? IHop?” Kokichi did a fake groan before giving him a deadpanned look. “Remember our game? I guessed Momota and it was wrong, yknow?” Shuichi placed a hand over his mouth, pondering something. “What’s wrong, Shushu?” “Ah, I just forgot about that. I know you’re doing this for fun and all but… I think it’s unfair that you have to pay for all this stuff if you get it wrong. I don’t think I can allow you to do that.” Kokichi snickered.  _ Gah, he can be sickeningly sweet sometimes. Won’t even take free stuff! Makes me want to vomit.  _ “It’s not a matter of what you allow, Shuichi. Because-“ “-you do as you please, right, Kokichi?”  _ He seems to be catching on, maybe that’s a good thing, maybe not. _

“Yessir, that’s correct!” Shuichi folded his arms and looked down. “I really can’t let you do that. I can’t go along with this game if it means you drain your pockets. So, I have somewhat of a compromise.”  _ Y’know, maybe this is a good thing, I didn’t really think through how much this might cost. I thought he might be easy to figure out! But dear Shushu is apparently either: really good at hiding it, he just treats them like everyone else (which the two could go hand in hand I guess), or it’s me and I’m oblivious to everything he does (which is probably just wishful thinking….) _

_ Wishful thinking? I  _ **_want_ ** _ that to happen? Get your head out of the gutter. Kokichi Ouma doesn’t fall for people, people fall for him! That’s how it will always be… definitely. _

“Alright, let’s hear it!” Shuichi looked up at Kokichi to explain. “Okay, first, at least let me pay for some, maybe half.”  _ That’s a bit too much, isn’t it.  _ “I cannot accept, dearest Shumai! That’s basically making you get the same amount of penalty as me! So, 25% is the highest I will settle for, deal?” Shuichi sighed and nodded. “Now, for the last part, I think you should probably get _ something  _ for winning, right? I just didn’t know what you’d want…”  _ What do I want, huh? Hm… _

“How about this: my reward is the same as yours!” Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhhh, what was that again?” Kokichi stepped towards Shuichi until he was right in front of him. He bent down to where their noses were  _ almost  _ touching. “You can do whatever you want to me if I lose, so I get to do whatever I want to you if I win.” Shuichi reddened and gulped.  _ Was I too intimidating? Maybe I should try lifting the mood a bit.  _ He jumped back up. “Oh, oh, I know! I should make you wash my laundry for a week!” Shuichi shakily exhaled, seemingly less tense. Kokichi smiled a genuine smile.  _ Maybe I should stop doing that stuff, he might like me back- _

_ What am I going on about? I don’t like Shuichi, haha. He’s such a… fucking, uh, he’s uh….  _

“Kokichi? Are you okay? You just, uh, spaced out.” Kokichi rubbed his eyes and looked at Shuichi.  _ What the hell? Why can’t I insult him? He’s a… nerd? That’s an awful insult. He’s just so… not boring. _

_ Well, shit. I went and did the one thing I wasn’t supposed to do.  _ **_Like someone like that._ **

Shuichi stood up and gently placed his hands on Kokichi’s shoulders. “Uh… Kokichi? Are you alright?” He looked up at the taller boy. “Of course! You can let go of my shoulders, y’know?” Shuichi quickly took his hands off and mumbled his apologies. “I, um… I know this is easier said than done but… if you want, you can tell me what’s wrong.” He gave a small smile to Kokichi.  _ Hah, I would just loooove to say, “oh yeah I fucking fell for you, head over heels, I am swooning.” Is that why I did that weird ass crying thing when he spooned me or something? I thought I was just feeling sappy… holy shit that wasn’t  _ **_just_ ** _ being sappy, was it? But, if so, how long has it been this way? Did I really just catch feelings right now? _

**_Or have I just been pushing it down to delay the inevitable…?_ **

Kokichi didn’t realize it but he had been looking Shuichi in the eyes for at least a minute before Shuichi averted his gaze. “O-of course you don’t, uh, have to. I understand that you… would rather keep it inside, but… just wanted to let you know I guess-“ 

Kokichi, suddenly, hugged him. It was pretty out of the blue, so Shuichi started saying, “What are you-“ before Kokichi cut him off with a “shhh”. “Shut up and let me hug you for a sec… please.” Shuichi could barely move, considering his long-time crush was showing him a lot of affection as of late. It was new, but he tried to adapt. He hugged back and started to slowly rub his back, exhaling deeply.

Kokichi looked up at him, still clinging on like he could disappear at any moment. “What time is it?”  _ I just need to change the subject, hopefully he can catch on or something.  _ It did work out in his favor, Shuichi seemed to understand. “It’s 7:08 AM, so class starts in about an hour.” Kokichi nodded and quickly stopped hugging him, placing his hands behind his head.  _ That was a huge break in character… what’s wrong with me? Whatever that was, guess I have to try and recover. _

“Alright! I should get ready then. You should probably try and find a hat since I’ll never be giving this one back to you, nishishi~.” Kokichi smiled a big,  **_fake_ ** smile. Shuichi seemed to notice this, but he didn’t want to prod at him, so he simply smiled back and said a simple, “okay, haha.” After all, Kokichi just did something  _ very _ unusual.

He opened up, just the smallest bit.

Shuichi got some clothes and went to change in the bathroom. Kokichi was going to change as well, but he then heard the sound of his phone ping. Of course, he went to check it out.

**August 25, 2020**

**6:58 AM**

**Everything Here Is Cursed (Probably)**

**Stoner:** Hey Guys, What's Up?

**Beep Boop Robot:** I’m getting ready for the first day! This is very exciting!

**Dumb Whore:** kiibabe don’t be a nerd for a sec k

**Beep Boop Robot:** Ah, I am so sorry! I should probably keep certain things to myself. That was my bad.

**Dumb Whore:** stop being fuckin sorry i was jokin jeez

**Beep Boop Robot:** Even so, I am still sorry.

**Dumb Whore:** omg

**Stoner:** I Feel Like This Will Go Nowhere...

**Dumb Whore:** u right 

**Stoner:** Well, What About You, Miu?

**Dumb Whore:** jerkin off obv

**Dumb Whore:** leave me on read then fuckers

**Dumb Whore:** i was joking shitheads

**Dumb Whore:** kiibaby i don expect u to respond since ur sensitive n shit but ranran i at least would like u to say smth

**Dumb Whore:** i saw u typin fuckin coward

**Stoner:** Please Just Answer My Question.

**Dumb Whore:** fine

**Dumb Whore:** gettin ready as well. kay is v excited as well n was tryin to hype me up 2 but i told her 2 fuck off

**Stoner:** Don’t Be So Rude, Miu.

**Dumb Whore:** dw it was in a jokin way 🤪

**Stoner:** I Dislike That Emoji So Much. I Am This Close To Choking It After I Choke You.

**Dumb Whore:** i 

**Dumb Whore:** thats kinda hot

_ Seen by Robot, Stoner _

_ They’ve been talking a bit, hm? Maybe I should extend that… _

**Stoner:** Stop Typing, Kokichi. Please For The Love Of Everything.

**Bitch Baby:** fiiiiine, you are saved Miu

**Bitch Baby:** for now >:)

**Dumb Whore:** hell yea

**Dumb Whore:** i 

**Dumb Whore:** what the fuck is that even supposed to mean

**Bitch Baby:** heyyysyeysyushejwjs kiiboy, it’s been a hot minute since you’ve talked. sup with ya?

**Dumb Whore:** don ignore me lil shit

**Bitch Baby:** im not ignoring you if i dont see it in the first place

**Dumb Whore:** h u h

**Bitch Baby:** _ @Beep Boop Robot _

**Stoner:** I Wouldn’t Pay Attention To Kokichi, Miu. You Know How Much Nonsense Comes Out Of His Mouth.

_ Seen By Beep Boop Robot, Dumb Whore _

_ I wish they would play along at least a little bit. This is why I prefer Saihara… _

_ I should really just stop with that. Kiiboy is typing, so I’ll just focus on that _

**Beep Boop Robot:** I was simply observing since I didn’t know what to say. I am sorry to not say anything. I just finished getting ready, actually. However, Kokichi, you were gone longer than me. Did something happen?

**Bitch Baby:** i just woke up, that’s all. yesterday was very tiring, I have to say

**Stoner:** Didn’t You Stay Home All Day Yesterday? What Were You Doing Then?

**Dumb Whore:** kay told me that pooichi left to help his boytoy. they probably actually did just wake up after havin a time last night ;)

**Bitch Baby:** yep that’s exactly what happened

**Dumb Whore:** wait fr

**Bitch Baby:** nahhh it was just something very similar ;))))

**Dumb Whore:** oh 😳😳😳

**Stoner:** You’re Lying, Aren’t You, Kokichi?

**Bitch Baby:** maybe i am, maybe im not. but if i am, what about? what is the lie, Ran? is the lie we did anything at all? or was the lie that we did what Miu said? 

**Stoner:** … I Am Taking A Leave For Now.

**_Stoner is now offline_ **

**Dumb Whore:** lololol

**Bitch Baby:** fine then

**Bitch Baby:** bitch 

**Beep Boop Robot:** Hey, language!

**Bitch Baby:** sigh, whatevs. i'll head out too then.

**Dumb Whore:** second that

**Beep Boop Robot:** Even if you two were to stay, I would still leave since the only tolerable person had already left.

**Bitch Baby:** >:oooo

**Bitch Baby:** YOU HURT ME SO KIIBOY

**Dumb Whore:** DAMN KIIBITCH

**_Beep Boop Robot is now offline_ **

**Bitch Baby:** el em ay oh i should start saying Kiibitch >:)

**_Dumb Whore is now offline_ **

**Bitch Baby:** D:

Kokichi set down his phone and looked around.  _ Shuichi is still changing, huh?  _ He shrugged and decided to go ahead and change. After that, he noticed Shuichi was still yet to get out.  _ Is he alright…?  _ He knocked on the bathroom door.

**_Silence, and way too much of it._ **

He knocked some more, but to no avail. Kokichi decided it was too much, and decided to open the door-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, despite it being short, this is an important chapter in a sense. Basically because of Kokichi’s discover. Again, sorry it’s so short! I’ve been distracted as of late. Comments and kudos are appreciated ♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎


	6. College Finally Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally starting a new era of their life-
> 
> College.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWWAAAAA IM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN SO LONG :<<<<<<. I GOT SO DISTRACTED. My posting schedule might have to change because my brain can’t take it, I’m sorry :(((((. Also, I’ve edited everything to where there are now honorifics being used!! I decided “yknow what, why not?” So yeah, using them now! By the way, Saihara’s friend group don’t use them for eachother (Momota just uses last names for others outside of it), and Ouma’s friend group doesn’t use them for eachother either. (Also Kokichi and Shuichi don’t use them for eachother, even though it changes this chapter KAKAKA). I hope that made sense my brain is FRIED right now. I hope you enjoy ♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

He opened the door to see something… well, underwhelming. 

**_Shuichi was just doing some makeup with earbuds in._ **

Kokichi could hear the faint music lyrics that Shuichi was also softly singing-

_ “So have you got the guts? _

_ Been wondering if your heart’s still open  _

_ And if so, I wanna know what time it shuts” _

_ He has a really nice voice, hm? Should I…? _

He decided to just stand there and wait until Shuichi would notice him. Shuichi stopped doing his eyeliner and moved on to his lipstick and started singing-

_ “Simmer down and pucker up, I’m sorry to interrupt _

_ It’s just I’m constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you _

_ I don’t know if you feel the same as I do” _

He finished his lipstick and moved onto eyeshadow, which was a light gray shade. Kokichi continued to watch, focusing on his hand movements.

_ “But we could be together… if you wanted to… _

_ … _

_ Do I wanna know? _

_ If this feeling flows both-“ _

Shuichi suddenly turned over to Kokichi, a deep blush creeping onto his face.

“I-uh… hello, Kokichi.” He tried to clear his throat since his voice came out very weak-sounding.  _ Hmm… what should I do?  _ “Heeeey, Shu~i~chi. Your voice is pretty by the way, nishishi~.” Shuichi reaches for his hat to only realize it wasn’t there. He looked down instead. “Is that a lie..?”  _ Wow, the guy can’t take a compliment. I mean, I guess it  _ **_is_ ** _ me, after all. Can’t trust everything I say, hehe.  _ “Mhm! You sound horrid, which is exactly why I sat here and watched you!” Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows a tad, trying to find out what he meant. When he finally realized, he let out a small “oh.” and a red returned back onto his face.

There was an awkward, yet comfortable, silence that followed. Shuichi was still taken aback by the  _ genuine  _ compliment. Compliments as it already is surprise him and make him flustered, but when they’re from Kokichi? And Kokichi made it apparent enough so he knows it’s not a lie? He didn’t know what to say. But, luckily, Kokichi is the king of starting new topics.

“Woah! You do makeup? I’ve never seen you do it before.”  _ I made everything weird again. Sure, he should grow a pair and shit and accept compliments, but I also did this to myself, so he’s probably surprised I “didn’t lie”, so whatever… great, now I’m feeling great amounts of sympathy. Oh well, I’ll just try and forget that then.  _ “Um, no.. I just wanted to try it out.” “Well, you did pretty okay for your first time. Just let me… here-.” Kokichi tried to remove some lipstick with his finger, biting his bottom lip in concentration. “There you go! Now you’ll be hatless  _ and  _ look like a clown!” Shuichi quirked up a brow and looked in the mirror. He looked completely normal, so Kokichi probably only removed the excess. “Thank you, Kokichi.” 

Kokichi took a look at his now-lipstick-stained thumb and looked back up at Shuichi with a mischievous smile. “Nishishi~, why of course! Now, now, I need to clean this off.” He brought the thumb up to his mouth and, before he could open his mouth the slightest, Shuichi grabbed his wrist. He whisper-shouted, “Ouma! What are you doing??” He looked very, very worried and concerned.  _ Hmm… is it genuine? I wonder.  _

_ Even if it wasn’t, it doesn’t matter! Everyone adores me, cares for me….  _ **_Everyone loves me, definitely. So I don’t need him to care about me too._ **

“So that’s what you do when you’re concerned for a close friend, hm? You call them by their last name. Interesting...” Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows. “Oum- Kokichi, why were you going to… uh, you know?”  _ Oh my, he seriously thought I was going to- _

Even the thought of it made Kokichi laugh. He snickered into his arm. “Are- you can’t be serious. Saihara, I was kidding. I-.” He continued to laugh as he looked up at the taller boy. Shuichi made some sort of thinking face before widening his eyes in realization. An embarrassed flush reached his face, but a smile did as well. He started to laugh and try to cover it, but, in the end, he couldn’t. They laughed at Shuichi’s stupidity for another minute before finally coming back to their senses.

Shuichi, still red, started speaking, “I- uh,,, anyways, we should start leaving soon, shouldn’t we?” Kokichi jumped up and down in excitement. “Yes! Yes! We should!! I wonder how college will be and how I can take over, haha!!” He took Shuichi’s wrist and started skipping out of the bathroom giddily.

“Kokichi, what classes do you have?”  _ Should I tell him or not… oh, what’s the fun in saying it right away!  _ “Why should I say?” “Huh?” Kokichi did his signature laugh and went to the door (not before grabbing his phone and keys, of course). “You’re the soon-to-be-detective, aren't you? Figure it out! I’ll be waiting for your deduction~.” He exited the room, leaving Saihara there to think.

~

Finding his classes were rather difficult. Kokichi absolutely refused to ask for help, seeing it as “being weak”. He found them eventually, however, it cost him being late 10 minutes. The teacher didn’t even look over, though.  _ All of these lame-ass dweebs are in here, not worth teasing.  _ He sighed very loudly and dramatically, getting the teachers attention.

“Uh… what’s your name, son?”  _ Son… oh my god my teacher is a grandpa.  _ “My name is Duck Daffy. What about you, gramps?” He heard scattered snickers and gasps throughout the room as the teacher tried to quiet them down.  _ I see… they are awful. That wasn’t even that funny. Ugh, I hate it here already.  _

He heard someone whisper behind him so quietly he could barely even hear, “Oh, god…” He turned around to see none other than Shuichi Saihara. 

“Ah, hi, Saihara-Chan!” Shuichi put a finger up to his lip to signify him to be more quiet, and then brought it to his right cheek. He said in a low, quiet voice, “Saihara-Chan?” Kokichi nodded. “Mhm! They’re honorifics, duh. I was trying to think of another nickname for you, but what if I just used that! You’ll get the Chan taken away when you trigger a friendship flag, nishishi~.” Shuichi huffed. “I know what they are, of course, but… why use them now?? We’ve always been close in a way, so we haven’t used them in a while...” Kokichi hummed softly. “Don’t worry about that-.” He was interrupted by the teacher’s booming voice. “You there, blue-haired boy, your name?” Shuichi froze and stuttered out, “It’s S-Saihara Shuichi, Takahashi-Sensei.” Takahashi folded his arms. “Alright then, you seem to already know the purple-haired, disrespectful boy, eh? Do you condone his actions, Saihara-kun?”  _ Damn it, I screwed Shuichi up. He’s now an embarrassed mess… I need to fix it.  _ “Of course Shuichi-Chan doesn’t! He doesn’t have to, y’know? Ouma Kokichi doesn’t need the approval of others, nishishi~.” The teacher exhaled in frustration. “So, Ouma Kokichi, eh? Ou-ma… Ko-ki-chi…”  _ First day and I’m already in the teacher’s notebook. Looks like this guy takes no shit. _

“Alright, Ouma-kun, don’t create any more ruckus in my classroom, got it?” Kokichi placed his arms behind his head. “Hmm… no promises, Ta.. Tadahashi-?” “It’s Takahashi, Ouma-kun.” He made a clicking noise with his tongue before speaking, “Alright, alright. No promises, Takahashi-Seeeeeeenseeeeei~.” The teacher groaned before returning to his lecture.  _ Hm.. might not be too bad.  _ Shuichi whispered behind him, “You already went from ‘Saihara-Chan’ to ‘Shuichi-Chan’, heheh.” Kokichi just flipped him off.  _ Maybe I’d come up with a good insult if his laugh wasn’t… no this is going to be awful never mind. _

~

The college day had just finished and Ouma was already getting so many notifications as soon as he turned them on.  _ What do people want… oh, of course it’s just  _ **_them_ ** .  _ And also one from Shuichi-Chan. _

**August 25, 2020**

**2:10 PM**

**Everything Here Is Cursed (Probably)**

**Dumb Whore:** alright bitchez we meetin somewhere 2day

**Stoner:** I Can Never Say Enough How Much Reading Your Texts Hurts My Eyes.

**Beep Boop Robot:** Not to intrude on your semi-private conversation, but, Rantaro, I have a stroke everytime I read yours as well as Miu’s.

**Dumb Whore:** i don even care if that includes me DAMN KIIBITCH STRIKES AGAIN

**Stoner:** I Think It Just Hurts More Coming From Him…

**Beep Boop Robot:** D:

**Beep Boop Robot:** I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY AMAMI-KUN!!!!!

**Stoner:** Chill. I Was Joking, Kiibo. Also, Amami-Kun? Just Call Me Rantaro Or Something Lol.

**Beep Boop Robot:** Right!!!! I am deeply sorry…

**Dumb Whore:** kiibs i 

**Dumb Whore:** ok ok so like. are we or are we not

**Stoner:** Meeting Up?

**Dumb Whore:** yes fucker

**Stoner:** I’m Fine With It. You, Kiibo?

**Beep Boop Robot:** Sounds delightful! Just as long as we don’t do what we did last time…

**Dumb Whore:** stfu

**Stoner:** Alright, What About You, Ko?

**Dumb Whore:** _ @Bitch Baby _

**Stoner:** I Hate Our Names On Here.

**Beep Boop Robot:** Me too…

**Stoner:** _ @Bitch Baby _

**Beep Boop Robot:** _ @Bitch Baby _

**Dumb Whore:** bruh

**Dumb Whore:** koko its been 10 min

**Beep Boop Robot:** Kokichi?

**Stoner:** He Hasn’t Read Any Of The Messages, So He Still Might Be In Class Or Something.

**Dumb Whore:** hopefully

**Dumb Whore:** hurry up lying shit ur scarin me

**Stoner:** Uh, What She Said?

**Beep Boop Robot:** ^^

_ Read by Dumb Whore, Stoner _

_ WHY DO I ALWAYS MISS EVERYTHING I SWEAR TO FUCK- _

_ UGH, notifications are never going off again. Now, what did Shuichi-Chan say? _

**August 25, 2020**

**2:27 PM**

**Kokichi Ouma + Shuichi Saihara**

**Good Cop:** Hey, Kokichi. I won’t be back until tomorrow after classes. I’ll be with Kaito for the rest of today, alright? I also need to buy a hat… But, anyways, just tell me if you need something, okay? 

_ Awww, I guess I’ll stay home then or something. _

**August 25, 2020**

**2:38 PM**

**Kokichi Ouma + Shuichi Saihara**

**Bad Cop:** will do, my beloved :>>>

**Good Cop:** I 

**Bad Cop:** what’s wrong?

**Good Cop:** Nothing, nothing at all.

**Bad Cop:** i smell lies!!! i would know, of course. i am a liar after all, hehe.

**Good Cop:** I got to go, Kaito’s calling for me. We’ll talk about this later….?

**Bad Cop:** mhm, for sure. you know i have an amazing memory, right?

**Good Cop:** Oh, right..

**Good Cop:** I guess I’ll be preparing for it then? Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.

**Bad Cop:** alright. bye bye!!!!! we’ll get ihop tomorrow:>>

**Good Cop:** Alright. Bye, Kokichi.

_ I guess it’s always nice to talk to him, even if it’s just a bit. _

_ Ugh, now I need to answer the others… _

**August 25, 2020**

**2:41 PM**

**Everything Here Is Cursed (Probably)**

**Bitch Baby:** well i just got out of class dinguses.

**Bitch Baby:** don't worry i didn’t die Miu. thanks for worrying though ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**Dumb Whore:** nvm i wish u did

**Bitch Baby:** wtf

**Dumb Whore:** the fact that u used that emoticon thing is unforgivable 

**Bitch Baby:** fuck you

**Dumb Whore:** im not into 5 yr old lookin adults, koko, ill pass

**Stoner:** And This Is Where I Intervene-

**Stoner:** Ko, You Should Go Hang Out With Us.

**Bitch Baby:** nah, you guys are soooo lame. i’m just gonna hang out with Shuichi-Chan.

**Beep Boop Robot:** Shuichi-Chan..?

**Bitch Baby:** yep yep! i want to call him that now. 

**Stoner:** Why?

**Bitch Baby:** cuter name for a cuter person yknow

**Stoner:** Oh, Alright.

**Beep Boop Robot:** So he admitted it after all…

**Dumb Whore:** finally fuckin virgin

**Bitch Baby:** i was joking

**Stoner:** Whatever, Kokichi. So, You Won’t Hang Out With Us?

**Bitch Baby:** tooold you i’m hanging out with Shu-Chan!!!!

**Beep Boop Robot:** Isn’t Saihara-kun going to be with Momota-kun all day?

**Stoner:** Oh Yeah, I Remember Momota-Kun Saying That.

**Dumb Whore:** so the lil bitch was lyin again

**Dumb Whore:** not surprised

**Bitch Baby:** maybbbbe i was, or mayyybe i was going with Shu-Chan!

**Bitch Baby:** either way, i GUESS ill go with you guys, sadly

**Stoner:** Alright, Who’s House Are We Going To?

**Dumb Whore:** mine if u wan

**Bitch Baby:** pass. sorry i don’t want to see porn stuff and sex toys everywhere i go :>

**Dumb Whore:** well fuck u 2

**Bitch Baby:** wellllll sorry but, using your argument against you, i don’t like cows, they aren’t my type ✨ 🧚

**Dumb Whore:** i 

**Beep Boop Robot:** So, not Miu’s. I’m guessing not Kokichi’s place either since we went there the other day as well.

**Stoner:** You Guys Can Come To My Place If You Want.

**Beep Boop Robot:** Of course! I would love to :DDDD

**Dumb Whore:** sure

**Bitch Baby:** ugh, ranran’s? whatevs

**Stoner:** Good. Mine Is At The Sunrise Dorm, Room 25-FC. See You Guys There.

♥︎Liked By  _ Beep Boop Robot, Dumb Whore _

_ Seem By Beep Boop Robot, Dumb Whore _

Kokichi set his phone down and stared at the ceiling for a while.  _ I should go, hm? I wish I had energy today, but maybe this hat can hide my fatigue.  _ He got his things and exited the dorm, heading towards Rantaro’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! Comments and kudos are appreciated! (Posting schedule will be every week now! I’m sorry for the sudden change :<) ♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎


	7. Sleep and IHOP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi goes to hang out with the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😀.... I already broke the schedule-.... I’m so so sorry. I might have to change it again EEK. So, now it’s every month. Again, I’m so sorry-  
> With that aside, one of my friends brought it to my attention that I made Rantaro have the typing style of Kanaya from Homestuck. I just want to say: I’ve never read Homestuck PFFF and I did not know that information. I repeat I am NOT a Homestuck LOL. It was coincidence I promise... I wanted them all to have their own writing style, and the book Paper Towns inspired my style for Rantaro (of you know, you know. If not, feel free to ask me!). Anyways, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wrote most of it today because I got a lot of motivation pfff. ♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

“Heeeey-.” “Please don’t call us peasants or something of the sort, again, Kokichi.” Rantaro turned around to face Kokichi, who had just walked in.  _ Wooow, he knows me so well!  _ “How do you know I was going to say that? I was about to say, ‘Heeeey, my dearest friends!’ Don’t make assumptions, Ran. They are totes not cool.” Kiibo spoke up, “Is that a lie?” Kokichi shrugged. “Who knows, nishishi~.” Everyone just rolled their eyes at him. 

However, Kiibo noticed something. “Kokichi, isn’t that Saihara-kun’s hat you’re wearing?”  _ Oh, well, shit-  _ “Ohhh, it is, huh…why are you wearing it?” Rantaro said. Miu opened her mouth to speak, but Kokichi intervened before she could get a word in, “Miu, shut the fuck up. Okay, so,” he saw Miu shrivel in the corner of his eye, but continued anyway, “you want to know why, yes? But what I want to know is: why should I tell you? Hmmm?” Everyone just gave him a glare. “Whaaaaaaaat? W-why are you guys s-staring at me like that? It’s giving me t-the heebie jeebies! WAAAAAAAAAAAH-“ Rantaro sighed and spoke, “He’s not going to say anything. We can just ask Saihara-kun, but we shouldn’t act so surprised, After all, they’re close friends, remember?” Miu made a “pff” sound. “Yeah, somehow. How tf did that even happen?” 

They all went silent and stared at her. 

“W-what?” Kiibo stood up and scratched his head before putting one hand on his hip. “Did you just…. say “tf” out loud…?” She laughed. “Yeah, what about it?” Kiibo and Rantaro groaned, but Kokichi started to speak, “Yeah, wdym by that? Nishishi~” Miu and Kokichi started to laugh as Kiibo and Rantaro shook their heads, but still had a smile on their face.

Ouma plopped over on the nearest sitting area, which happened to be the couch. “Sooo, what’re we doing today, hm?” Miu put her hands on her hips. “Chillin’ out. Nothin’ that important. I dunno about you guys, but my teachers gave me a shit ton of studying to do.” Kiibo started, “Does that mean we’ll be doing a studying session? I have some tests to look forward to, so I would happily study with you!” Miu smiled a toothy grin. “Sure! Let’s go here, Kiibabe!” They went to the small dining table. 

Kokichi rolled his eyes at the two chummy buddies before turning to Rantaro, who was in the chair next to the couch. “Soooo, Rantaro!! Whatcha doing?” Amami looked up from his iPad. “Just doing some sketches. I don’t really know what to do, so I figured I would try and think of some designs…”  _ Ahh, I forget he’s going here for fashion designing or something like that. Hmm.. what do I do then? _

“If you’re thinking of something to do, you can always listen to music or whatever. I have some cards, too, that I could show you.” “Pff, cards? Music? What are you, lame? But I’m just going to… put some headphones in to drown out those two’s gross noises.” He stuck his tongue out at Iruma and Idabashi, which made Amami chuckle. 

He pulled out his phone and put on some random playlist that Shuichi made for him. 

He put his earbuds in and laid on his side.  _ This is so sappy. Of course Shuichi-Chan…god, I hate that name already. I’m probably… just going to… keep calling him…. Shuichi… _

His eyes shut on their own, and he drifted to sleep, listening to the playlist.

~

_ “...know you can’t hold me forever _

_ I didn’t sign up with you.” _

His eyes slowly started to open.

_ “I’m not a present for your friends to open. _

_ This boy’s too young to be singing the blues~.” _

_ This playlist is still going on? Huh… wait, am I still at Ran’s? _

He sat up, not bothering to take the earbuds out.

_ It’s so dark. Ugh, I’m sweating so much. I should’ve brought some clothes here or something if I knew I was that tired.. ew, I was drooling, too. I’m so gross. _

He opened his phone to see a message from Rantaro and the time on his phone.

**3:56 AM**

Jesus, I really fucked up my sleeping schedule.

Now, what does Rantaro have to say?

**August 25, 2020**

**11:43 PM**

**Rantaro Amami + Kokichi Ouma**

**Big Bro:** Well, If You’re Reading This, That Means You Finally Woke Up.

**Big Bro:** God, Took You Long Enough.

**Big Bro:** Anyways, I Don’t Mind If You Stay The Night, But I’m Guessing You Might Want To Go Home. Wake Me Up If You Need Me.

_ Hmm.. I should probably stay here… wait, shit, did I ever lock our door?  _

He thought back to when he left.

_...I didn’t even close the door all the way, did I? Damn it, if I don’t go back and close it, Shu will probably be pissed (more like disappointed, but, whatevs).... _

_ Since when do  _ **_I_ ** _ care? I’m Kokichi Ouma, y’know? I don’t care about what others think. I’m just going to go because I want to. _

**August 26, 2020**

**3:57 AM**

**Rantaro Amami + Kokichi Ouma**

**Little Bro:** mmm i think i’ll pass. i don’t want to be in your presence for too long 🙄

Kokichi figured that, since it’s so late, he probably won’t respond until later. He was at the door when Rantaro responded.

**Big Bro:** Whatever You Say, Ko. But, Did You Really Just Wake Up?

**Little Bro:** nope! i already left a long time ago, just wanted to see if you were still awake. sleep.

**Big Bro:** …I Woke Up To Your Text. Also, I Can Hear The Door Open.

**Little Bro:** nooooo you can’t! i have to go now so byeeeeeeeeeee!

**Big Bro:** Sure, Sure. Night.

Kokichi pocketed his phone and went walking towards his dorm.

~

When he finally reached the building, he could feel fatigue already.  _ God, I was asleep for so long and I still need sleep? What the fuck… _

He still went on. Every step was more and more crushing on his soul.  _ It’s this fucking playlist I swear to god.  _ As his mind got more and more sleepy, he could hear each lyric more clearly, finding himself singing along.

_ “When I was a child I had a fever _

_ My hands felt just like two balloons _

_ Now I've got that feeling once again _

_ I can't explain you would not understand _

_ This is not how I am _

_ I~ have become comfortably numb.” _

_ Comfortably numb, eh? Ironic.. _

His legs got heavier… and heavier… and heavier… until he couldn't walk anymore. He was stuck in place.

_ C’mon, legs. It’s only one more floor- _

He could feel a hand on his shoulder. He was too tired to even act like he was scared. With his eyes on the brink of shutting, he turned around to see who it was.

_ Shuichi…? _

“K-Kokichi? Are you okay?”

_ Oh, I forgot I had my hood on. So he would really go up to anyone and do that? He has some guts after all… _

Kokichi tried to speak in the most enthusiastic voice he could, failing, of course, “I’m fine! Just…” He was so, so fatigued, he couldn’t think of a good lie.  _ God, I couldn’t be more vulnerable right now.  _

“Kokichi, I know you’re not fine. You look… very pale.” Ouma sighed. “Since when am I not, nishi...shi…” He could barely stand. His legs kept wobbling under him, and, right before he collapsed, Shuichi started carrying him in bridal style. 

“Shuichi, what the hell… are you doing..?” A deep red reached Saihara’s face. I knew you had to be tired, and that was why you kept staggering to the point of not being able to walk. I-I figured I might need to carry you to the room…” Ouma couldn’t even find the energy to argue. In fact, he couldn’t find any  _ energy _ . “...what..ever…..” He fell asleep once again. 

Shuichi didn’t know what to do exactly. Nobody had ever  _ fallen asleep in his arms _ . And to make it even better, it’s  _ Kokichi _ .

He tried to not think about it and just try and return to their room. Walking had been a challenge since he, too, was also very exhausted, but he managed. When he reached there, he found the door barely cracked.  _ What…? Damn it, Kokichi. _ He just brushed it off and opened the door. After setting Ouma down on his bed, he looked around to see if anything had been messed with.  _ Everything seems good…  _ Saihara saw this as a good thing, locked the door (like Kokichi didn’t), changed into sleeping attire, and laid on his bed until he lost consciousness.

~

The next school day wasn’t very eventful. Kokichi just told some lies as to why he came back at 4 AM, which Shuichi saw through and talked his way into the truth. Then, Shuichi explained that he forgot to get some clothes for the next day, and he only remembered when he woke up at around 3 AM. He decided he might as well just stay the night at home anyways. 

After that, they went to classes. Kokichi was very energetic and caused some havoc, but not enough to really note. 

Finally, it was after school.  _ Kokichi said we’d be going to IHOP today, right? Let me text him to be sure… _

He pulled out his phone and started to type. Before he could even finish, he was jumped on from behind. Of course, since he wasn’t expecting it, he fell to the ground. He was already blushing since it was in front of many people in the courtyard (luckily for him, only a few turned their heads, and only a handful laughed). He turned so he could be on his back to face who jumped on him.  _ Oh god… _

“Uhmm.. Kokichi? ...why did you-“ “No time to ask questions!! We gotta go to IHOP. Let’s go!!” He grabbed the taller boy’s hand and helped him up.  _ That’s going to leave some grass stains..  _ Kokichi didn’t even wait and started to run towards their dorm building. “Kokichi! H-Hold on!” Ouma turned and laughed at Saihara, but still kept running.  _ I guess I have to run, too. _

Once Shuichi finally reached the dorm, he looked around for Kokichi. “Kokichi? Where are you…?” He walked and looked around.  _ Maybe he went to his car. That’d make sense, but… where is his car?  _ He decided to go to his own car in hopes he was nearby. 

Upon reaching it, he was greeted with Ouma, who was sitting at the head of his car. “Hiiii Shuichi!” He scoffed. “You already gave up on the ‘-Chan’?” Kokichi “shhh”-ed him before hopping down. “You should drive us to IHOP!” Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t mind, but why me?” “Becauuusee your car looks cool! Of course, it's not as cool as mine, buuut I want to try it out!” Saihara covered his mouth with his hand as he thought for a moment. “Now that I think about it, you always ask others and I for rides… you don’t have a car, do you?” Kokichi pouted. “Aww, man, you found me out! How sad. Now I have to kill you for finding out my secret. Sigh… I really liked you, too…” Shuichi blushed at his words. “What do you mean by that?” Twirling his hair, Ouma said, “By what? That I’ll kill you, or that I like you? Nishishi~” The taller one tried to find the right words, but was interrupted by Ouma trying to open the car door. “C’mon, Shu, open the caaaaaaaaaaaar already.” “R-Right.” He got his keys out of his pocket and turned the vehicle on, getting inside at the same time as Kokichi.

“It’s been soooo long since I’ve been in here, it still smells… emo.” Shuichi made a confused face before speaking, “You were in here about a month ago, and what is that supposed to mean?”

Kokichi shrugged. “It just smells emo, no explanation needed!” Saihara sighed and made his way to IHOP. The ride was filled with laughter, embarrassing comments (made by Ouma, of course), and the channel changing every second because Ouma wanted to put on nursery rhymes and Saihara refused to listen to it.

When they had arrived, Kokichi jumped out while Shuichi was still trying to park, causing him to yell at the other for being reckless (well, yell isn’t the right word, but something of the sort). They got their table and ordered their drinks. Waiting to be able to order their food, Ouma struck up some conversation. “Shuuuuichii, was it really not Momota? I thought for sure it would be! I mean, who else, y’know? MakMak? You literally hang out with no one else like a looooooseeeeer~.” Shuichi softly chuckled but blushed.  _ I… don’t, do I? Does that mean he’ll figure it out soon? I thought for sure…. shit- _

“Unless you’re one of those people who crush on someone you don’t even talk to. So, is it Miu? Or maybe Kiiboy? ACTUALLY, scratch those two, people fall for Rantaro a lot so it can totes be him.” Shuichi looked up at Kokichi. “Is that a guess?” Ouma put a finger on his cheek as he contemplated it for about two seconds before talking once again, “Yeah! Might as well~.” “It’s not Amami-kun.” Kokichi snapped his fingers and said, “Aw, dang. That’s sooo sad. Except I knew it wasn’t him! It’s… probably not anyone in our group.”  _ He looks bitter about that. I wonder why.  _ “Well, I can’t guess twice in a day, so I’ll guess Maki tomorrow or whenever I get a reason, nishishi~” he smiled, but it seemed empty. Of course,  _ almost all of his smiles seemed that way.  _ The waiter finally arrived and they ordered their food.

~

Once they finished, Ouma asked, “So, what do I have to do now?” “Pardon?” “Well, I guessed Ran and I was wrong, sadly. That means I have to do something else for you, right?” Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck. “But, I thought we were only going out to eat?” Kokichi shook his head. “Nope! I mean, we caaaaan, but it’d be pretty boring, so, what else?” Shuichi thought for a second before thinking of an idea. “Alright, we can go buy me a new hat, then. I forgot to get one yesterday, anyways.” “I can just give you this one back, y’know?” Saihara waved him off. “No, uh… you can keep it? I need a new one, after all, and that’s cheaper than eating out.” “True, true. Then, it’s settled! Now, let’s dine and dash!” Shuichi was about to freak out a bit before noticing Kokichi’s grin.  _ Ah, he’s lying. Of course he is…  _ “O-oh… heheh.” He couldn’t stop from laughing at his own stupidity. “What do you mean ‘o-oh’? I’m being seriooous.” He said this all while leaving a small tip and making his way to the receptionist. Saihara noticed this and stopped laughing so as to not catch attention to himself, and went to where Ouma was.

They finally left after actually paying (to which Ouma denied doing, saying he was giving them Monopoly money and running out) and headed to their dorms, spending the rest of the day with school work, and, as for Kokichi, watching movies. Pretty boring, yeah, but college just started, after all. The year definitely wouldn’t be boring as a whole, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it wasn’t very eventful dhaskkwlslw. Comments and kudos are appreciated ♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎.


End file.
